LDKS
by daddydaniel
Summary: Seonho yang kelewat senang ketika sekolahnya membuka pendaftaran Pengurus OSIS. Guanlin yang sibuk mengurus ini itu untuk LDKS / "Motivasi kamu apa?" / "Kakak ngerokok?" / [Guanho] [Guanlin x Seonho] [Lokal!AU]


**Latihan Dasar Kepemimpinan**

 **Guanlin x Seonho**

 **All Right Reserved**

* * *

Mata Seonho berbinar ketika ia melihat papan pengumuman sore ini sepulang sekolah. Ia berusaha untuk terus berada di depan, membaca pengumuman dengan seksama. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret bagian yang ia anggap penting lalu setelahnya keluar dari kerumunan orang itu. Bibirnya membentuk senyum, membaca tulisan yang ia foto beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _PEMBUKAAN PENDAFTARAN PENGURUS OSIS TAHUN AJARAN 2018/2019  
AMBIL FORMULIR DI RUANG OSIS  
HUBUNGI NOMER DI BAWAH INI JIKA ADA PERTANYAAN;  
08xxxxxxxx_

Seonho girang bukan main. Ia suka sekali berada di organisasi – organisasi seperti ini. Jadi dia langsung berlari ke ruang OSIS yang ada di belakang, dekat kantin. Sekolah Seonho ini kecil; lebih kecil dari sekolah pada umumnya. Hanya ada dua lantai dan delapan kelas per angkatan. Bahkan ukuran ruangan kelas belum memenuhi standar. Lalu kenapa seorang Yoo Seonho, anak lelaki berusia 16 tahun dengan nilai Ujian Nasional yang termasuk tinggi, mendaftar ke sekolah ini? Alasannya simpel; Sekolah ini selalu melahirkan murid – murid berprestasi tiap tahunnya. Seonho tidak masalah dengan kelas kecil dan sempit, yang penting ia bisa menuntut ilmu dengan baik dan fokus.

Kembali ke masalah utama, kini Seonho sedang melepas sepatunya untuk masuk ke ruang OSIS. Di dalam, ada seorang senior yang Seonho ketahui bernama Euiwoong. Euiwoong satu klub dengannya di Karya Ilmiah Remaja, jadi Seonho menyapanya dengan riang. Euiwoong tersenyum lalu memberikan Seonho secarik kertas formulir yang dengan senang dan semangat diterima oleh yang lebih muda. Ia langsung duduk di bangku kantin yang dekat dengan Ruang OSIS kemudian mengisi data dirinya.

 ** _NAMA_** _: YOO SEONHO  
 **KELAS** : X MIA 3  
 **JURUSAN** : ILMU PENGETAHUAN ALAM  
 **MOTIVASI MASUK OSIS** : SAYA SENANG BERORGANISASI DAN INGIN MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA SAYA MAMPU BERORGANISASI DENGAN BAIK_

"Kurang…," gumamnya sambil meneliti kembali tulisan – tulisan kecil di bagian bawah kertas. "Eum… Fot da masing – masing dua lembar…"

Seonho masih memperhatikan kolom **_MOTIVASI MASUK OSIS_** , berencana merubahnya karena terkesan terlalu simpel dan standar, ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya; Justin diikuti dengan Samuel yang menaruh semangkuk Mie Kari Ayam di hadapannya. "Hoi!" Sapa Justin lalu duduk di sebelah Seonho sambil menggigit Pisang Coklatnya. "Serius banget nih, pak?"

Dengan malu – malu Seonho mengangguk lalu menunjuk formulirnya ceria. "Aku mau daftar!"

"Kebetulan banget," Samuel menelan mie di mulutnya, "Aku juga barusan ngambil formulir. Justin nggak mau ikut," ejek Samuel sambil menunjuk Justin dengan dagu-nya kemudian kembali fokus memakan Mie-nya.

"Males," Justin menaruh kepalanya di meja kantin, "Lagian, kalo aku ikut OSIS, terus dimarah – marahi pas LDKS kan males banget," gantian Justin yang menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Samuel.

Seonho tertawa melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya semenjak masuk ke sekolah ini. Mereka sekelas di kelas X dan anehnya, bisa sekelas lagi di kelas XI. Takdir memang ingin menyusahkan Seonho. "Jangan berantem," lerai Seonho lalu memasukkan formulir pendaftarannya ke dalam map plastik. "Aku mau beli ketoprak dulu."

"Nitip Mangga dong!"

"Seonho, nitip Teh Tarik!"

* * *

"Guanlin," panggil Euiwoong pada lelaki jangkung yang tengah menatap formulir – formulir pendaftaraan di hadapan mereka berdua. Yang dipanggil hanya melirik lalu kembali fokus membaca **_MOTIVASI MASUK OSIS_. **"Jajan dulu yuk."

Yang dipanggil Guanlin menggeleng, ia mengambil satu lembar formulir lalu membacanya dengan seksama. "Nggak," jawabnya singkat, "Aku mau baca berkas ini dulu. Motivasinya standar semua."

Euiwoong menggeleng lalu tertawa, "Kayak motivasi kita dulu bagus aja," jawabnya asal lalu mengambil dompetnya dan keluar dari Ruang OSIS, meninggalkan Guanlin sendirian di dalam.

Guanlin tertawa kecil lalu matanya menangkap sebuah kalimat di kolom **_MOTIVASI MASUK OSIS_** yang menarik perhatiannya. Diraihnya kertas itu dan dibacanya dengan serius. "Yoo Seonho… MIA 3… Motivasi….," bibir Guanlin mengulum senyum, "' _Saya ingin membiasakan diri dalam kerja tim, menambah kegiatan sekolah yang positif, memperluas jaringan, dan membiasakan diri dalam mengemukakan pendapat serta menambah kemampuan berkomunikasi lewat OSIS.'_ Wow."

Tanpa sadar, Guanlin mengeluarkan pulpen merahnya dan melingkari nama Seonho. "Motivasinya terlalu muluk," gumam Guanlin, "Seonho, Seonho," Guanlin tertawa lalu memperhatikan Pas Foto adik kelasnya itu.

"Lin," panggil seseorang membuat Guanlin meletakkan formulir yang dipegangnya kembali ke meja. "Dicariin Pak Seokhoon, soal LDKS," kata orang yang memanggilnya, Kyla. "Katanya kalau bisa, jangan terlalu jauh dari Jakarta. Cibubur udah paling jauh. Malah kalau bisa di Halim aja," lanjutnya lalu masuk ke dalam Ruang OSIS dan duduk di lantai, "Tadi Somi hampir dimaki – maki pas bilang kita ada rencana mau bawa anak – anak ke Bandung."

Alis tebal Guanlin mengkerut, "Kan aku udah bilang, soal rencana ke Bandung itu nggak usah di bawa ke luar dulu? Kenapa pakai bilang ke Pak Seokhoon segala?" Guanlin memijat pelipisnya pusing sebelum berdiri dan mengenakan Rompi OSIS-nya.

"Ya kamu sendiri tau Pak Seokhoon gimana, kan? Pasti nanya – nanya sampai akarnya," Kyla membuka botol minumnya lalu meneguk air dingin kemudian membuka kotak bekal yang disiapkan ibunya dari rumah.

"Stop," Guanlin melotot ke arah Kyla, "Nggak ada makan di dalem Ruang OSIS, Kyla Massie," lanjutnya lalu menyisir rambut agar sedikit rapi dan membuka pintu, siap bertemu Pak Seokhoon.

Kyla mendengus kesal lalu menutup kembali kotak bekalnya dan mencibir Guanlin, "Padahal Ketua-nya nggak se-patuh itu, kok Wakil-nya sih yang tegas banget?"

Tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Guanlin kala Kyla berkata seperti itu, "Nggak boleh berceceran makannya, ya? Aku ketemu Pak Seokhoon dulu."

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari pelatihan di lingkungan sekolah dan beberapa anak gugur seleksi, tiba hari di mana seluruh Calon Pengurus OSIS harus pergi ke tempat mereka akan melakukan Latihan Dasar Kepemimpinan Siswa a.k.a LDKS. Kegiatan ini dimulai pada hari Jumat. Mereka akan berangkat pada jam 4 sore menaiki bus ke Halim dan pulang pada hari Minggu siang. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sana? Wah, Seonho tidak sabar rasanya.

Samuel yang pernah menjadi Pengurus OSIS saat SMP hanya menggerutu karena tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi saat LDKS nanti. Berbanding terbalik dengan Seonho yang dari tadi terlihat riang gembira. Memang, Seonho sering dipuji oleh para Pengurus OSIS. Katanya, Seonho selalu bersemangat dan terlihat riang. Jinsol dan Somi kerap mencubit pipi Seonho gemas ketika pelatihan usai, membuat sang empunya kesal namun masih terlihat lucu.

"Muel, Muel," Seonho memanggil Samuel yang baru saja akan tertidur di sebelahnya, tangan kanannya menggenggam kripik kentang, "Mau kripik nggak?"

Samuel hampir menoyor kepala Seonho kalau ia tidak ingat betapa sensitif temannya ini. Jadi ia menolak dengan halus dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya kalau saja suara nyaring Daehwi, Pengurus OSIS, berteriak di dekatnya. "YA ADIK – ADIK, KITA AKAN SEGERA SAMPAI. TOLONG SEMUA BARANGNYA DIBERESKAN DAN BERSIAP TURUN DARI BUS. TOLONG SIKAPNYA DI JAGA KARENA HALIM INI KOMPLEK MILITER ANGKATAN UDARA. PAHAM?"

"Siap Paham, kak!" Koor ke 24 anak di dalam bus, tak terkecuali Seonho.

Oh, para Pengurus OSIS menaiki bus sendiri. Hanya ada Daehwi dan Jinsol di bus Calon Pengurus untuk berjaga dan sekedar mendekatkan diri pada anak – anak yang tak lama lagi akan jadi penerus mereka.

Begitu turun, Seonho langsung tersenyum senang dan matanya berbinar.

Mereka menginap di aula Militer. Sebenarnya, pada rencana awal, para Pengurus OSIS ingin membuat tenda dan dibagi per kelompok. Namun dikarenakan musim hujan yang melanda dan tanah yang menjadi becek juga kotor akibat hujan tadi malam membuat mereka membatalkan rencana itu. Mereka menyewa Aula Militer dan menggelar tikar. Hanya tikar, tanpa alas lain. Tentu saja itu untuk para Calon Pengurus. Bagaimana dengan para Pengurus OSIS? Mereka tidur di bunker militer, dengan matras tipis dan selimut. Asyik, bukan?

Seonho berjalan masuk ke Aula yang suasananya dingin akibat pendingin ruangan ditambah dengan udara yang memang agak dingin karena hujan rintik – rintik di luar. Samuel mendekatinya dan mereka berdua menaruh tas mereka bersebelahan kemudian mengeluarkan topi sekolah mereka yang telah menjadi atribut wajib bagi Calon Pengurus. Pluit dibunyikan, aba – aba untuk para Calon Pengurus untuk segera berkumpul membuat barisan.

"Di sini, jangan harap kalian bakal senang – senang," ucap Kyla tegas, matanya menyorot satu persatu adik kelasnya. "Ini latihan. Yang nggak akan serius, pulang sekarang."

Di pojokan, Guanlin memperhatikan anak – anak itu dengan seksama. Ia sudah menghapal beberapa anak didiknya beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Seo Herin.. Kim Samuel.. Noh Hyojung….

Dan alis Guanlin terangkat sedikit ketika melihat _name tag_ dengan tulisan **_YOO SEONHO_**. Ah, dia ini yang motivasinya muluk sekali, bukan? Guanlin tersenyum tipis kemudian melangkah ke arah anak – anak yang masih dibentak – bentak oleh Kyla. Di belakang, Chenle sedang _ngedumel_ tidak jelas, sengaja agar anak – anak ini berlatih lebih baik.

"Kyla- udah," ucap Guanlin pelan sambil menepuk pundak Kyla. Yang ditepuk mundur beberapa langkah kemudian melipat tangannya di dada.

Guanlin merapikan rompi abu – abu kebanggannya dengan pelan, tangannya perlahan masuk ke dalam saku di rompi itu. Ia menatap satu persatu anak – anak dengan _name tag_ di hadapannya yang terlihat takut. Guanlin memang jarang ikut memarahi mereka, namun tatapan Wakil Ketua OSIS ini bisa membuat siapa saja takut melihatnya. Banyak anak yang menghindari tatapan Guanlin dan memilih untuk melihat lantai atau melihat ke arah lain.

"Saya nggak pernah menyuruh kalian untuk lihat lantai," Guanlin akhirnya buka suara. Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mengelilingi barisan. Dengan santai ia melirik – lirik _name tag_ ukuran 15 cm x 15 cm yang dikalungkan dengan tali di leher para Calon Pengurus. Isinya; _nama, kelas,_ dan _motivasi masuk OSIS._ Guanlin meringis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat beberapa motivasi para calon penerusnya ini. "Aduh, standar banget motivasi kamu," Tawanya sambil menunjuk teman sekelas Seonho, Jisung.

"Siap! Saya mohon maaf, kak!" Sahut Jisung lantang. Guanlin mengabaikannya.

"Motivasi apaan ini?" Guanlin menunjuk _name tag_ Seo Herin, "Setara anak SD. Kamu sudah SMA kan?" Guanlin menatap tajam Herin.

"Siap! Saya mohon maaf, kak!" jawab Herin tak kalah lantang dari Jisung.

Guanlin hanya menggeleng kemudian berjalan hingga ia berhenti di depan Seonho. Mata pemuda yang setahun lebih muda di bawahnya itu teduh, Nampak tidak takut sama sekali dengan Guanlin. "Motivasi kamu apa?"

"Siap! Saya ingin membiasakan diri dalam kerja tim, menambah kegiatan sekolah yang positif, memperluas jaringan, dan membiasakan diri dalam mengemukakan pendapat serta menambah kemampuan berkomunikasi lewat OSIS, kak!" Jawab Seonho lantang, membuat Guanlin terkesima kagum karena anak ini benar – benar menghapal motivasi yang ia tulis pada formulir saat itu.

Senyuman Guanlin mengembang dan Chenle bersumpah, sepupunya itu belum pernah tersenyum seperti itu pada adik kelas. Sang Ketua OSIS merasa ada yang aneh dari Guanlin namun ia membiarkan itu semua mengalir.

* * *

Malam tiba.

Guanlin, selaku Wakil Ketua OSIS, menggantikan Chenle untuk pergi menghadap pengurus Aula Militer karena ada masalah pada perjanjian serta dana, dikarenakan Chenle harus mengisi materi kepada para Calon Pengurus.

Seonho, di lain sisi, masih semangat mendengarkan penjelasan Chenle. Ia duduk bersila di lantai dan mendengarkan Chenle dengan seksama. Samuel saja hampir tertidur di sebelahnya namun Seonho terus mencubiti paha lelaki _blasteran_ itu.

"Jadi," Chenle memberi jeda sejenak di antara kalimatnya, "Jam 9 malam nanti, kita akan melakukan jurit malam-," dan kerumunan anak kelas XI itu ribut, terlebih lagi yang perempuan, "Tolong tenang. Dan Kalian akan menghadapi test di tiap pos. Tes ini bentuknya individual, jadi otomatis, kalian jurit malam sendirian," jelas Chenle lalu menekan tombol _next_ di laptopnya, membuat _Power Point_ itu bergeser ke _slide_ lain. "Ini peta jurit malam."

"Dari Aula Militer, kalian akan jalan lurus menuju _jogging track_ dan akan bertemu pos 1 di sekitar situ. Pos 1 dijaga oleh Daehwi dan Kyla. Setelah dari pos 1, jika berhasil dalam tes ini, kalian akan diberi petunjuk soal Pos 2, begitu seterusnya hingga Pos 5, Pos terakhir," Chenle menambahkan dan meletakkan mikrofonnya.

Acara LDKS ini tidak hanya dihadiri oleh Pengurus OSIS yang sedang menjabat. Mantan Pengurus OSIS tahun lalu hingga dua tahun yang lalu juga ikut hadir. Mereka semua duduk di belakang para Calon Pengurus.

Chenle, sang Ketua OSIS, mengambil mikrofonnya, "Kak Jeno, selaku Ketua OSIS Periode 2015/2016, mungkin ada yang ingin disampaikan, Kak?"

Seonho memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, menatap seniornya yang menurut kabar telah diterima di National University of Singapore ini, Lee Jeno.

Jeno melangkah ke depan podium dan mengambil mikrofon Chenle, "Hai semua," sapanya lembut, "Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau kalian nggak perlu takut dalam acara jurit malam ini. Di luar sana memang gelap dan dingin, tapi sebenernya kakak – kakak Pengurus OSIS sudah _stand by_ di beberapa titik, jadi kalian nggak perlu khawatir. Dulu, waktu saya yang LDKS, teman saya, Huang Renjun– itu anaknya di belakang, yang rambut merah," Jeno memberi jeda sebentar ketika seseorang dari barisan para alumni berteriak _'TEMEN APA CEMCEMAN, JEN?'_. "Iya, jadi, dia pingsan saat Jurit Malam. Dan seluruh Calon Pengurus kena batunya, saya disuruh _Push Up_ 35 kali sama Kak Mark yang saat itu menjabat," jelas Jeno.

Seonho mengernyit, tidak mengerti mengapa Jeno harus menjelaskan hal sedemikian rupa.

"Maksud saya di sini," Jeno tersenyum, memperhatikan wajah bingung para Calon Pengurus, seakan menjawab pertanyaan Seonho tadi, "Kalian jangan takut. Karena kalau salah satu dari kalian takut kemudian, _well_ , pingsan, beban teman – teman kalian akan makin berat karena mereka yang akan disalahkan. Kurangnya solidaritasi lah, kurang nyali lah, atau semacamnya," Jeno tertawa pelan, membuat Chenle ikut tertawa canggung di belakangnya. "Baik, mungkin itu saja dari saya. Calon Pengurus OSIS 2017/2018, semangat ya!"

Chenle kembali mengambil alih mikrofon ketika Jeno turun dari podium. "Terima kasih Kak Jeno. Baik, semua sudah dengar motivasi singkat dari Kak Jeno.. Sekarang kita akan makan malam dulu dan setelah itu kita akan langsung jurit malam."

Mata Seonho berbinar mendengar kata _makan_. Anak ini bisa makan hingga lima kali sehari dan seluruh latihan beberapa hari ini kerap membuatnya kelaparan. Jadi ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja panjang yang telah disiapkan berbagai macam hidangan prasmanan. Seonho mengambil piring dan menaruh berbagai macam makanan di piringnya. Para Pengurus OSIS-pun tidak bisa berkomentar karena mereka pernah melihat seberapa besar nafsu makan Seonho. Malah Somi mendekat dan mencubit pipi anak itu yang tengah penuh mengunyah makanan sembari berkata; "Nih! Kak Somi sengaja bawain susu buat Seonho! Diminum ya biar kenyang!"

Samuel yang melihatnya terbatuk – batuk namun mengernyit ketika Seonho tersenyum kemudian memeluk Somi sekilas sambil menggumam "Terima kasih, Kak Somi!"

" _Dude_ ," Samuel menyikut Seonho yang masih asyik dengan makanannya, " _An angel just gave you something and you only said 'thank you'? What's wrong with you man?"_

Seonho menautkan alisnya bingung dan mendelik ke lelaki _blasteran_ itu, "Ih Muel, jangan pakai Bahasa Inggris, dong," rajuknya sebal, "Seonho nggak ngerti."

Sembari makan, para Pengurus OSIS memberikan selebaran kepada Calon Pengurus yang berisi peta jurit malam. Akan ada 5 Pos dan jalan menuju Pos – Pos tersebut telah digambar di dalam peta. Seonho melipat peta itu dan menaruhnya di saku celana. Prioritasnya sekarang masih sama; makan.

Guanlin kembali dari kantor Aula Militer ketika para Pengurus OSIS lain sedang membereskan peralatan yang tadi digunakan untuk presentasi. Guanlin mendekati Euiwoong yang sedang duduk bercakap – cakap dengan mantan pengurus OSIS dua tahun lalu, Haknyeon. "Misi kak," Guanlin tersenyum, "Mau minjem Euiwoong sebentar ya."

Euiwoong berdiri dan berjalan ke dekat meja Pengurus di mana Guanlin telah duduk kemudian mengeluarkan rincian pembayaran serta surat perjanjian yang selesai diurusnya. Euiwoong mangut – mangut mengerti. "Peta udah dibagiin?" Tanya Guanlin lalu melirik ke para Calon Pengurus yang duduk di lantai bagian timur, makan.

"Sudah," jawab Euiwoong lalu berjalan ke belakang podium dan memberikan Guanlin sekotak nasi plus lauk – pauk, "Tinggal kamu yang belum makan. Kalau nggak suka makanan dingin, bisa ambil makanannya Calon Pengurus," Euiwoong menunjuk deretan sajian prasmanan di dekat para Calon Pengurus namun dijawab gelengan oleh Guanlin dan _makasih_ yang samar. Euiwoong kemudian meninggalkan Guanlin yang mulai makan untuk kembali berbincang – bincang dengan Haknyeon.

* * *

Jurit malam dimulai.

Guanlin berjaga di pos-nya. Pos ke-6. Ia terus mengernyit bingung karena tidak ada anak yang datang ke pos-nya padahal sudah hampir satu jam semenjak Jurit Malam dimulai. Ia hanya berbekal senter, autan, lampu petromak yang bersinar temaram, kotak P3K yang dibagikan pada semua penjaga POS, juga sebotol air mineral satu liter. Jaket tebal yang ia gunakan tidak bisa menahan angin dingin musim hujan yang menusuk hingga tulang. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya namun percuma, bar sinyal di pojok kanan atas kosong.

Tiba – tiba ia teringat peta yang ia dapat dari Chenle namun belum sempat ia baca. Buru – buru ia keluarkan peta itu dari tasnya dan tercengang. Daehwi, yang mendapat tugas menggambar peta, hanya menggambar lima pos. Pos-nya dilupakan. Guanlin nyaris berteriak frustasi. Ia tidak tahu jalan kembali ke Aula Militer karena saat diantar ke Pos ini, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun dikarenakan minimnya penerangan.

"K-kak..?" Panggil suara lirih seseorang. Guanlin hampir membaca do'a kalau saja yang memanggilnya bukan manusia. Namun ia bisa melihat seorang anak laki – laki kurus yang mendekatinya dengan pincang. "Kak Guanlin?"

"Yoo Seonho?"

* * *

"Nomer tujuh," panggil Daehwi, "Yoo Seonho, sekarang giliran kamu," jelasnya.

Yang dipanggil mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan ke pintu Aula dan kakinya gemetar. Di luar sangat gelap dan dingin. Ia hanya memakai jaket tipis. Jinsol dan Somi mendekati Seonho; "Dek, berani kan? Jangan kenapa – napa ya! Kak Somi takut kamu kenapa – napa…" "Daehwi! Seonho boleh di skip aja nggak sih, Jurit Malem-nya? Kasian, takut nangis!"

"Kak," Seonho tertawa pelan, "Seonho udah besar kok! Lagian kan Seonho cowok!" Tegasnya kemudian melangkah ke kegelapan malam ketika Daehwi menyuruhnya.

Pos demi Pos Seonho lalui dengan mudah. Ketika ia selesai di Pos kelima, Pos terakhir, ia terus tersenyum karena merasa penderitaan ini akan mencapai akhir. Namun ia tidak melihat akar pohon yang melintang di antara jalan setapak dan tersandung. Bunyi tubuhnya yang terhempas ke tanah terdengar kencang, namun tidak cukup kencang untuk membuat para Pengurus OSIS atau teman – temannya menghampirinya. Seonho merasa pergelangan kakinya yang memerah. Sepertinya ia terkilir. Ia meraba – raba tanah untuk meraih senternya kemudian berdiri dan belok ke kanan.

 _Padahal peta jelas mengatakan belok ke kiri_.

Seonho melihat sekitar. Sepi, tidak ada suara Daehwi yang melengking terdengar di kejauhan dan hujan rintik – rintik turun. Bibirnya ia gigit, menahan sakit yang mendera pergelangan kaki kirinya. Langkahnya ia seret perlahan. Matanya membola ketika ia melihat sebuah Pos bertuliskan _POS 6 OSIS._ Seingatnya tidak ada Pos ke-enam. "K-kak..?" Panggilnya lirih. Matanya memincing ketika menangkam bayangan seorang Pengurus OSIS yang ia kenal. "Kak Guanlin?"

"Yoo Seonho?" Panggil Guanlin pada dirinya.

Seonho hampir menangis, ia buru – buru berlari ke dalam Pos, tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang makin membiru. Ia mendekat ke arah Guanlin kemudian duduk di lantai Pos yang dingin. Ia hendak melepas topinya ketika benda itu dirasa hilang.

"Mana topimu?" Tanya Guanlin dingin setelah menutup pintu Pos dan menguncinya, kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Seonho, memberi anak itu sebotol air mineral namun ditolaknya halus.

"Kayaknya hilang saat saya jatuh, kak," Seonho menunduk malu, "Maaf kak. Kalau setelah ini saya gugur dari Calon Pengurus juga nggak apa – apa," lanjutnya lalu tersenyum pada Guanlin, "Saya sudah menghilangkan topi yang harusnya saya jaga."

Guanlin terdiam dan menggeleng, ia mengelus puncak kepala lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu penuh sayang. "Kamu tahu? Pos-ku ini tidak ditulis di dalam peta," jelas Guanlin, "Namun kamu menemukan Pos-ku dan aku bisa pastikan itu menambah poinmu nanti."

Mata Seonho berbinar senang, Guanlin dapat melihatnya dengan penerangan minim lampu yang ia bawa. "B-Beneran kak?"

Guanlin tertawa tipis. Angin berhembus kencang dan hujan makin deras. Guanlin tidak yakin teman – temannya akan menyadari bahwa ia dan Seonho menghilang di kegelapan malam. Jadi ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok Pos.

 _Kratak.._

Seonho berjengit ketika ia mendengar suara itu. "K-kak.. Denger nngak?"

"Iya denger," Guanlin berusaha _cool_. Ia mendengar suara tadi. Seonho mendekat ke arahnya.

 _Kratak.._

Suara itu kembali terdengar dan Seonho mencengkram lengannya erat. Guanlin menoleh untuk melihat wajah Seonho dan ia mendapati anak itu meringis ketakutan. Matanya terpejam dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pundak Guanlin. Guanlin tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke pintu Pos dan mendapati seekor kucing berjalan melintasi Pos. "Itu cuma kucing, Seonho.."

"O-oh.. M-maaf kak," Seonho melepas cengkramannya di lengan Guanlin. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di Pos, mengikuti sang kakak kelas.

"Ah, padahal kalau beneran nggak ada yang datang dan aku ditinggal semalaman gini, niatnya mau ngerokok," gumam Guanlin pelan namun masih tertangkap indra pendengaran Seonho. "Mulutku sudah terasa asam, belum merokok dari pagi."

Seonho melirik Guanlin, "Kakak ngerokok?"

Guanlin menjawab dengan anggukan.

Awalnya Seonho pikir Guanlin adalah lelaki baik – baik yang anti pada gulungan berisi tembakau itu. Namun rupanya tidak. Seonho terkekeh memikirkannya, "Kalau aku jadi pacar kakak, aku bakal berusaha buat bikin kakak berhenti ngerokok!" Seonho tersenyum.

Nafas Guanlin tercekat di lehernya ketika Seonho tersenyum. Apalagi ia baru membahas soal _pacar_. Guanlin memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke jendela Pos. Seonho-pun demikian.

"Hujannya makin deras..," ucap Seonho dengan nafas tersengal. Kepalanya pusing akibat menahan sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

Guanlin memperhatikan wajah Seonho. Dia berkeringat padahal malam ini sangat dingin. Awalnya Guanlin berasumsi bahwa Seonho hanya ketakutan namun ia berubah khawatir ketika tak sengaja menyenggol kaki Seonho dan anak itu malah mendesah kesakitan. "Kakimu… kenapa?"

"Nggak apa – apa kok, kak!" Seonho tertawa renyah lalu menggerakkan kedua kakinya riang. Ia menggigit lidahnya di dalam mulut, berusaha menahan sakit.

Dengan cepat Guanlin beranjak mengambil lampu yang ia taruh di atas meja lalu mengarahkannya ke kaki Seonho. Ia melipat celana panjang anak itu dan menurunkan kaus kaki-nya. Nafasnya tercekat melihat pergelangan kaki Seonho yang biru.

"Cuma terkilir…," ujar Seonho lemas. Ia menjerit ketika Guanlin menekannya. "S-saya nggak apa – apa kok, kak."

Guanlin tidak berkomentar. Ia meraih kotak P3K dan mengambil obat penahan sakit, alkohol, juga karet sintetis. Dengan telaten, ia membersihkan kaki Seonho yang terkena sedikit lumpur kemudian membalutnya dengan karet sintetis untuk membatasi pergerakan dan menghambat pembengkakan. Ia mengambil kembali botol minumnya dan menyuruh Seonho meminum obat penahan sakit.

Setelah Guanlin selesai, mereka terdiam. Seonho yang pertama kali membuka mulut; "Maaf kak, saya merepotkan kakak…," Seonho menunduk. "Ini nggak akan terjadi lagi, kak. Saya janji."

"Kamu istirahat," Guanlin tidak menanggapi Seonho. Diraihnya tasnya dan menaruh kaki Seonho diatasnya; sebagai bantalan. "Kalau enggak, nanti efek obatnya hilang dan kamu bakal ngerasa sakit lagi. Nanti rewel," ejek Guanlin kemudian melepas jaket tebalnya, menaruhnya di samping.

"Seonho nggak rewel!" Seonho merengut, sifat kekanakannya keluar dan Guanlin mengulum senyumnya. "Lagian ini nggak sesakit itu kok, kak!"

"Iya, iya," Guanlin menyerah, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai dan menepuk area di sebelah kirinya yang kosong.

Wajah Seonho memerah dan ia hanya menurut. Direbahkannya kepalanya di sebelah kepala Guanlin. Seonho terdiam. Hujan yang makin deras dan petir yang sesekali menyambar membuatnya takut. Ia makin mendekatkan tubuh bergetarnya ke tubuh lelaki yang lebih tua. Guanlin yang menyadarinya langsung memeluk tubuh Seonho, mengelus punggungnya seakan mengatakan ; _semua akan baik – baik saja._

Selang beberapa menit, suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari Seonho. Guanlin menatap wajah putih mulus anak itu. Rambutnya yang halus, pipinya yang tembam dan memerah, bulu matanya yang lentik, juga dua belah bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Guanlin menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika memikirkan beberapa _hal_ tentang bibir Seonho. Namun apalah daya. Ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seonho dan mengecup pelan bibir merah itu.

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan…," gumam Guanlin lalu mengusap wajahnya sendiri; nyaris tidak percaya kalau ia mencium Seonho. Ia kembali memperhatikan wajah adik kelasnya kemudian mengangkat kepala Seonho perlahan dan merebahkannya di atas lengannya; sengaja menjadikan lengannya bantalan tidur Seonho. Seonho menggeliat tidak nyaman karena tidurnya terganggu namun sedetik kemudian kembali terlelap; bahkan ia memeluk erat tubuh Guanlin.

Guanlin tersenyum tipis dan meraba sisi kanannya, mencari jaket yang ia lepas tadi dan ditutupnya tubuh Seonho yang terasa menggigil dengan jaket. Dia? Ah itu gampang. Dipeluk Seonho seperti ini saja, temperature tubuhnya meningkat drastis.

* * *

"Sumpah, aku lupa kalau Pos-nya ada enam!" Daehwi menjerit frustasi ketika Chenle menyalahkannya atas hilangnya Guanlin dan Seonho. "Lagian Guanlinnya nggak ada kan pas kita lagi menjelaskan soal peta?"

Jeno, yang merasa ikut bertanggung jawab, menghela nafasnya. Di sebelahnya, Renjun mencengkram lengannya erat; khawatir. "Kalian istirahatlah," ujar Jeno kepada para Pengurus OSIS. "Biar saya, Kak Mark, dan Chenle yang atur."

Chenle mengangguk, menggumamkan kata maaf lalu mendekat ke arah Mark yang sedang menelfon seseorang.

Jeno melirik para Pengurus OSIS yang terlihat lemas atas kesalahan mereka. Kyla duduk di pojok Aula dengan Jinsol dan Somi di sebelahnya, mereka tertidur. Euiwoong masih menatap jendela yang menunjukkan hujan deras. Mata Jeno mengedar ke barisan Calon Pengurus yang terlelap di bagian barat Aula beralaskan tikar; hanya satu orang yang masih terbangun, Samuel. Bocah itu terlalu khawatir pada Seonho. Jeno kembali menghela nafas kasar kemudian melepas cengkaraman Renjun yang sedari tadi berada di lengannya dan menatapnya lembut, "Kamu juga tidur. Ajak Jaemin sama Eunbin juga buat istirahat. Jinyoung suruh ikut aku. Biar kami yang nyelesain masalah ini, ya?"

Jeno mendekati Mark, disusul Jinyoung yang ikut membentuk lingkaran di lantai. Mark menggeleng frustasi saat ketiga _adik_ nya itu menatapnya. "Militer nggak ngebolehin kita untuk menyusuri hutan di atas jam 12. Bahaya. Anjing liar suka dilepas sama Militernya untuk keamanan."

Chenle menunduk, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang merasa tidak becus sebagai Ketua OSIS. Jeno mengelus pundak Chenle, "Ini bukan cuma salah kamu, Chenle," gumamnya.

"Militer bilang, paling cepat kita bisa menyusuri hutan jam 4 pagi," ujar Mark kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai dingin Aula. "Sampai jam segitu, kalian istirahatlah. Aku yang bakal bangunin kalian buat nyusurin hutan."

Jinyoung mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauh untuk tidur di sebelah Park Jihoon. Chenle menghela nafasnya lagi sedangkan Jeno berdiri dari duduknya setelah berkata; "Aku ingat Guanlin. Dia itu kuat. Dan kalau Yoo Seonho ada bersama Guanlin, aku yakin mereka nggak akan kenapa – napa."

* * *

Cicitan burung membangunkan Seonho. Sekitarnya masih gelap, namun sepertinya sudah cukup pagi karena ia bisa mendengar suara ayam berkokok walau samar. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya dan kaget karena Guanlin ada di sana. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia tertidur di lengan Guanlin. Buru – buru ia duduk dan merasa pipinya memerah.

Pergerakan tiba – tiba Seonho membangunkan Guanlin. Dengan perlahan, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"M-maaf kak, saya ketiduran di lengan kakak. Pasti kesemutan ya, kak?" Tanya Seonho takut. Ia telah merepotkan Guanlin terlalu banyak hari ini.

Guanlin menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. Rambutnya berantakan, _khas_ orang baru bangun tidur. Ditariknya tubuh Seonho dan ia merebahkan dirinya kembali sambil memeluk Seonho. "Pinjam tubuhmu sebentar, ya," gumamnya tepat di telinga yang lebih muda, "Aku benar – benar masih mengantuk."

Seonho hanya diam dan mengangguk. Ia membiarkan sekon demi sekon berlalu dan ketika matahari mulai masuk ke sela – sela jendela Pos, ia menggoyangkan tubuh Guanlin. "Kak, bangun…," ujarnya. Dielusnya pipi Guanlin lembut, "Kayaknya kalau kita cari jalan ke Aula sekarang, sudah bisa, deh."

Dengan enggan, Guanlin melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Seonho dan membuka matanya. Benar, secercah sinar mentari telah terlihat. Ia membereskan barang – barangnya ke dalam tas kemudian membuka pintu Pos. Angin sejuk pagi hari menyapa tubuh keduanya dan Guanlin nyaris menggigil. Ia baru ingat kalau jaket tebalnya digunakan oleh Seonho.

"Kak, ini jaket kakak," Seonho menaruh memberikan jaket Guanlin dengan susah payah lantaran ia harus berdiri. Kakinya belum sembuh total walaupun sudah terasa lebih baik.

Guanlin meliriknya dan mengenakan jaket itu. Ia memindahkan ranselnya yang tadi ia gendong di punggung menjadi di depan dada kemudian berjongkok tepat di hadapan Seonho, membuat anak itu bingung. "Naik," perintah Guanlin absolut dan Seonho tidak punya nyali membantahnya. Jadi ia naik ke punggung Guanlin dan memeluk lehernya, membiarkan lelaki itu menggendongnya.

Jantung Seonho berdebar tidak karuan. Mungkin akibat tidur berdua tadi malam. Seonho tersenyum tipis mengingat hangatnya tubuh Guanlin yang ia peluk. Guanlin-pun sama. Walaupun tingginya dan Seonho hampir sama, tetap saja tubuh Guanlin lebih besar. Saat ia memeluk Seonho semalam, pinggang lelaki itu terasa sangat kecil. Guanlin sangsi anak ini benar – benar makan lima kali sehari.

"Kak…"

"Seonho.."

Mereka terdiam karena membuka mulut di saat yang bersamaan. Bahkan langkah kaki Guanlin sampai terhenti. "Kau duluan," Guanlin buka suara kemudian kembali jalan perlahan.

"Terima kasih," gumam Seonho lirih, "Terima kasih sudah merawat kakiku dan memelukku semalam…," lanjutnya malu – malu. Wajahnya panas dan jantungnya nyaris lompat dari tempatnya.

Guanlin tidak jauh beda. Ia nyaris berteriak karena, astaga, Seonho terdengar imut sekali. "Y-ya," katanya dengan suara serak. "Lain kali cobalah untuk tidak merepotkanku, Yoo Seonho."

Seonho hanya tersenyum karena tahu Guanlin tidak sungguh – sungguh. Ia mengangguk dan merebahkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Guanlin.

Baru beberapa meter meninggalkan Pos, Guanlin mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Lai Guanlin!"

Guanlin melihat beberapa meter di depan, tampak seorang lelaki berambut pirang berlari mendekatinya. "Oh? Kak Mark?" sahut Guanlin tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya.

Mereka berdua selamat.

* * *

Berkat kakinya yang terkilir, Seonho absen latihan berat dari Pengurus OSIS. Ia hanya ikut saat wawancara dan hal – hal ringan lainnya. Hari ini, Minggu siang, mereka siap kembali ke rumah.

"Temannya dihitung," teriak Renjun, "Ada yang hilang nggak?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek sambil melirik Daehwi. Yang diejek hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Siap, tidak kak!"

Dan satu persatu anak memasukkan tas mereka ke dalam bagasi bus. Para Pengurus OSIS sibuk menghitung jumlah peserta, takut sekali lagi ada yang menghilang.

Guanlin sibuk menata tas yang ada di dalam bagasi agar pintu bagasi bisa tertutup ketika seseorang menepuk punggungnya. "Kak Guanlin," panggil orang itu, membuat Guanlin menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum; Seonho.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Guanlin sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di badan bus.

Seonho hanya menggeleng lucu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya seperti tengah menimbang – nimbang sesuatu.

"Kalau tidak ada apa – apa, masuklah ke dalam Bus. Nanti kau ditingg-!"

Cup.

Seonho berjinjit sedikit dan mengecup pipi Guanlin kemudian dengan buru – buru berbalik dan masuk ke dalam bus. Wajahnya semerah tomat dan seluruh mata memandang ke arah mereka berdua. Bahkan teman – temannya yang sudah berada di dalam bus.

Guanlinpun sama. Ia menyentuh pipinya tidak percaya dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

Semua orang berteriak; "CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Sedangkan Euiwoong bertanya – tanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di malam ketika kalian berdua hilang…?"

* * *

 _ **Kembali lagi bersama saya, Daddy, yang membawa fanfiction tentang couple favorit saya, Guanho! Plot kali ini disponsori oleh seorang teman berinisial Farah; Far, this is for you!**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews! Those would help me a lot! Thanks!**_


End file.
